How Can I Call You Father?
by DragonShenron
Summary: Feeling abandoned by his father Gohan leaves the Son home and gets a place of his own. People are taking sides and friends are foes but can they pull them selves together for a new threat on Earth? but is it a new threat or an old one bought back to life?
1. First Choice

**DISCLAIMER: I IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH DRAGONBALL Z, ITS CREATORS AND ORGANISATION?ASSOCIATES. DRAGONBALL Z IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA. I IN NO WAY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**

**First Choice**

* * *

'How can I call you father?' Gohan sat on a boulder, facing of the cliff face and looking out beyond the sea, his eyes not really seeing. It was raining, hard, but Gohan didn't care. He was off in his own world. Thinking of the past.

'How can I call you father when you left for so long?' Today Gohan defeated kid buu**)**. He had kept on training in secret from his mother. When she found out that he had been slacking in his studies she went ballistic. Gohan didn't care about that though, he loved his mother to death, but his father, he wasn't so sure anymore.

'How can I call you father when you were never there for more? Only the fights?' Gohan had always thought that he came third in life for his father, good, but not good enough. It went fighting, family and then friends.

'How can I call you father when you never actually cared for me?' this is what Gohan truly thought. He thought that his father never thought of him as more than a tool. His fathers training thing. His wife's son, not his son. Gohan always wears a mask in front of everyone , he wore a mask when he saw his father again. He wears a mask when his father asks him to train with him, well not really ask more like a demand. 'Come and train Gohan' not 'why don't you come and train Gohan?'

'How can I call you father when you have never given me a choice?' it was true, his father never game him a choice. When telling Chi Chi about the Androids he said that Gohan had to train for the Fight. He didn't even ask Gohan. Gohan never did like fighting, although it was in his blood, he just couldn't stand causing people pain. He couldn't say no to fighting cell because that would have let his father down.

'How can I call you father after you left mum?' This was the point were Gohan started to hate Goku, when he made his mother cry. No one ever makes his mother cry! His mother had been the only constant person in his life, the only one that would always be there for him. When Gohan fell into depression after his father death, it wasn't piccolo, krillin, Bulma or Vegeta that pulled him out of it,. It was his mother.

'How can I call you father after you left me to take care of mum, when you knew she was pregnant?' Yes Goku knew that Chi Chi was pregnant. And yet he still stayed in other world. Gohan found out that his mother was pregnant when he finally noticed the difference in ki. Vegeta told Gohan that Goku would have known about her pregnancy. It was because of the bond they share, as sson as a sayain impregnates their mate they would automatically start being more protective of them and would never leave them out of the sight unless they are with someone they trust. Gohan knew now that is why he had to do a lot more things for his mother when Goku was still there.

'How can I call you Father when you leave behind both your sons?' Yes Gohan felt abandoned by his father, he also felt guilt towards his death because now his brother would grow up without a father. Gohan over the years became a father figure towards Goten, he started to love Goten not as a brother, but as a son. Gohan did everything with Goten, fishing, talking, training, hunting. He did all of these things with Goten, more than his father did with him. He also taught Goten how to ride a bike and how to fish with your bare hands.

'How can I call you father when you just stayed in other world for the fighters?' Yes that is what Gohan truly believed why his father stayed in other world. Just for the fight and the stupid tournament. He had contacted King Kai during the final match between his father and Pikon. While his father got distracted with the fight Gohan poked in side his mind to see why his father would stay. While it was true that he thought that the safety of the Earth would be better with out him there, the rush of excitement that went through his body at the sound of a tournament was overbearing. His father truly dtayed for the tournament.

The hatred toward Goku had been steadily growing since then. When he thought about it, his father was only ever around when there was either training for an enemy or they were fighting an enemy. Raditz, he fought him because he kidnapped Gohan but also for a great fight. He fought Nappa and Vegeta because they were going to purge the Earth. He fought Frieza because he was a tyrant that wanted to wish for immortality and rule the universe and he fought cell because he was going to blow up the earth. If there was never a fight involved he was never there. He was either dead or in space, never home with his family.

'How can I call you father when you were only around for 7 years of my life?' It was true, Goku was only around for 7 years of his life. He was either dead or again in space.

Gohan had so much hate in him towards Goku that Babidi tried to use that hate against him to control him. But there was also so much good in Gohan that it didn't work, it only made his resolve stronger, and he used that resolve to beat back Debura and Babidi, but it wasn't enough to stop Buu from hatching. After this Gohan hate grew heavier, because while he was fighting Babidi inside his head His Father didn't even notice. He was too busy talking to the supreme Kai to notice. Vegeta was the first to notice my inner turmoil and actually coached me through it. When Goku finally did notice he only stood there looking at me as though I could go insane at any minute and start killing everybody.

Gohan hates his father, he hates how he can just come waltzing back into life and just everybody throw things at his feet, he hates how he stole Goten away form him, just making him the bigbrother. He hates how he can just expect things to be the way they used to be. Gohan knew that if he told anyone about this they would be angry and hate him, but how would you feel if it took months for your friends to get over someone, but it only took them seconds to forget about you?

'How can I call you father when I hate you?'

**

* * *

**

Okay so first chapter. I hope it is good. I now that I sound as though I hate Goku in this but I don't, I think he was cool, just he didn't do so great at the parenting thing.

**You may have noticed I Changed it so that Gohan defeated Buu, I just like it better that way.**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	2. Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NOW AFFILIATED WITH DRAGONBALL Z, ITS CREATORS AND OR ASSOCIATE COMPANIES/ORGANISTAION. DRAGONBALL Z IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA AND I IN NO WAY PROFIT FORM THIS STORY.**

Confrontation

* * *

Chi Chi was worried. Gohan had gone out hours and ago and had still not come home. It was raining hard and didn't look like it would let up soon. For a while now Gohan had been acting strangely when his father was around, as if he didn't want him here. As soon as Goku was gone though, he was back to his normal self.

Chi Chi sighed, she had a feeling like this might happen one day. That one day her son would resent his father, maybe even hate him. She didn't want that to happen, their family had been though so much and survived it all, she didn't want her family torn apart by its self.

A flash of lighting bought Chi Chi back from her stupor, she looked out the window to see a figure outside heading towards the door. Her first reaction was to scream, but she stopped her self. Even though it was dark she could tell it was Gohan.

Chi Chi heard the door open and shut it quietly. Chi Chi smiled to herself a little, even though she knew he was in a bad mood he still made sure never to make too much noise incase he woke Goten, or herself.

She turned and saw Gohan heading towards the stairs, he looked terrible. His hair was even wilder than usual, his clothes were drenched and dripping onto the floor and he looked pale.

Chi Chi sighed, did he really think that he would get away with sneaking in late at night?

"Gohan where do you think your going?" She asked. Gohan turned at looked at his mother 'what is she doing up so late?'.

"I was just going to wash up and head to bed mum, and before you start yelling at me mum and bring out the damn frying pan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stay out so late with out calling, I just had a lot on my mind and I needed to make my mind up about something important." Gohan smiled weakly at his mother, hoping that she had forgiven him for worrying her.

Chi Chi looked at her son again, she could see that he was tired and tressed. She could also see that something had happened when he was gone. Whether it was physical or emotional she could see it in her sons eyes. They looked as though they had a story to tell that had not been told or revealed yet.

Chi Chi just smiled at Gohan, she couldn't yell at him when he was like this. "Okay Gohan yet get off this time, but don't do it again. go wash up, but before you go to bed you need to come down here and give me a hug alright?. You look like you could need one, but if I hugged you right now I would get all wet." Chi Chi laughed. Gohan smiled and nodded in return half way up stairs he turned around.

"Hey mum, where's Dad?" he called.

Chi Chi stopped what she was doing, which had been cleaning up after Goten's dinner. "Your father took Goten over to Bulma's, they're both staying the night there, something about getting a good spar with Vegeta. He said he would be back in early tomorrow morning." Chi Chi felt neglected by her husband. She had lost him for so long, 7 long years, and now he was back. But it felt like he was still gone, always training, eating and sleeping. Never anything else.

Gohan could hear the hurt in his mothers voice and felt his hate for Goku grow. Hoe could he abandon his wife for 7 years than comeback for a week and already spend the night at somebody else's house? Gohan than ran upstairs, took a shower and get dressed in his pajamas. It had only been 10 seconds since a Chi Chi had answered his question.

Chi Chi thought that Gohan had just went to the shower when he didn't answer her. She knew that since he was in the shower that should couldn't hear him, so she just let her emotions take control of her. She just cried and cried. She felt as though she was drowning in her own tears. All she wanted was to be held, she didn't care who. She just wanted to be acknowledged in her life.

She was actually surprised when she felt her being embraced form behind. She knew who it was, it was Gohan. As it turned out she wasn't the only one who needed a hug right now.

"I'm sorry he's not here mum, he should be here." Said Gohan as he hugged his crying mother. Chi Chi turned and returned the hug, crying into her sons chest.

"Why isn't he here? Does he not love me anymore? Am I not good enough for him?" Chi Chi sobbed incoherently into her sons chest, but Gohan understood all of what she said.

"I don't know why he isn't here mum. I'm sure that he still loves you, and you are more than enough for him. I don't know what is going through his head right now, but don't blame your self. Blame Dad for not being here now." Gohan said has he tightened his hold on his mother.

After about another 5 minutes of crying Chi Chi had calmed down and had stopped crying. She looked up at Gohan and smiled. She knew that he would always be there for here. He always had and always will be.

"Thank you Gohan, looks like I needed a hug as well." Gohan laughed a released his mother.

"Looks like."

"Okay well we better go to bed, I have to be up early to cook dinner for your father, Goten us spending the week at Bulma's so he wont be here in the morning." Chi Chi then started to head to her bedroom when Gohan's voice stopped her.

"No." that was all he said as he turned and looked at her.

"No what Gohan?"

"Don't get up in the morning mum, stay in bed and rest. You deserve a rest. I be awake in the morning when dad gets back. Just sleep mum." Gohan said as he smiled, he wanted his mother to have a good rest. She hadn't had one since his father had been bought back to life. She was always up late from the clean up of dinner and up early to make breakfast.

Chi Chi hesitated before returning his smile and heading off to bed. Gohan sighed and headed off to bed, he needed to rest himself, if he was going to go through with what he had planed for tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY

Gohan woke up early in order to catch his father. If he was still asleep when his father got home his father would wake his mother so that she could make him breakfast.

It was about an hour after Gohan had been awake that Goku walked in the door. His head held high as he prepared to smell his lovely wife cooking, but was met with the smell of nothing. Nothing cooking just air. Goku confused walked into the kitchen, he couldn't see Chi Chi in there. He walked out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom, going to wake up his wife so that he could have breakfast. When he reached the door he was about to gon in when he was stopped by a voice.

"Don't, she is sleeping, last night was hard." Goku heard his sons voice, he turned and saw his father sitting on the lounge glaring at him.

"Hey Gohan! What do you mean it was a hard night?" asked Goku. Gohan just stood up from the lounge, walked pover to Goku and grabed by the front of the shirt and dragged him out side.

"Hey Gohan what are you doing. Do you want to spar or something." Gohan didn't reply he kep on walking until he was a good distance away from the house. He then dropped Goku and walked a few steps away from him.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Gohan just looked at Goku, his father had risen to his feet and was staring back at Gohan.

"My problem? My problem? My problem is you Goku!" venm laced Gohans voice as he said that to his father. It threw Goku off when Gohan called him by his own name, not father.

"my problem is how you are never there! Its how you have treated mother since you've been back! My problem is how you have taken everything away form me!" Gohan yelled at his father, his ki slowly rising.

"What do you mean take everything from you?" Goku was confused at his Sons behavior. Never had Gohan talked to him like this.

"I mean that you took my life!"

"How did I take your life Gohan?" Goku was asking the same questions, just changing them a little.

"I never got to make a choice! I never got the option of staying home from an enemy, I never got a choice in my training! I never had a fucking choice with what happened! You always made me do what you wanted me to do!" Gohan was now yelling, his ki skyrocketing making the world shake.

"Gohan you always had a choice! You just never took it!" Goku yelled back at his Son, trying to valm him. Not knowing that what he was saying was doing more harm than good.

"Always had a choice!? I never had a choice in my life. Did I get to choose whether or not I got trained by Piccolo? NO! Did I get the choose when I was trained by you? NO! you only did anything when it was convenient for you!" Gohan by this time had already turned super Sayain.

Goku was shocked at his Sons words. Did he really do that to his son? Did he really take his sons life away without knowing it? Had I been a neglectful father? Did he deserve this?

"Goku, you never gave me a choice. I know that you know that, I know that you wanted to stay dead after the Cell Games. I know that you knew mother was pregnant when you left." Gohan was now looking Goku right in the face, his eyes never leaving his fathers, not even blinking. "Do you know what you are doing to Mum? Do you know that she cried last night because of you. Because she feels as though you don't love her any more?" Gohan questioned his Father.

"I love your mother with all my heart Gohan, you know-"

"BUT SHE DOESN'T! she doesn't know whether you love her at all anymore? Do you even tell her anymore?"

"Of course I do! I do love her! She should know that!" Goku had tears in his eyes now, how could his son think of him like this now? After all they had been through?

"But she doesn't! how can she not think that you don't love her anymore, when you spend the night at other people's houses when you have only been back for a week!? When you treat her as though she is your maid! You spend the entire night out then come home early in the morning and expect her to be cooking you your breakfast! If a man truly loves his wife, why would they make her feel otherwise?" Gohan had started to calm down when he talked of his mother. He loved his mother, she was always there for him no matter what.

"I-I-I-" Goku stuttered has he tried to find an answer to his son's question. Why would a man treat his wife that way if he loved her?

Gohan turned from his back to his father. "I'm leaving Goku, I'm moving out. I don't think I could live under the same roof as you anymore. I'm still come by to visit mum and Goten, but not you. You can still be there, I just wont be there for you. Like you weren't there for me." Gohan then turned his head towards his father, seeing Goku had tears streaming down his face. "I have already packed up my stuff, I'll say bye to Goten and mother and then I will be gone."

"No gohan please don't go!" Goku was trying to reason with his son, show him that he could be better.

"No. You know Goku, the one thing that is ironic about this situation is, that the one time I get to make a choice was last night. That choice was that I hate you, the second is leaving home. I may forgive you one day Goku, but not for a very long time. As much as I hate to admit it Goku, you will always be my father." Gohan then flew off towards his families house, leaving behind a sobbing Goku.

**

* * *

**

Okay, this might or might not be the final chapter. I'm not sure if I will do anymore for this story because I'm happy to leave it where it is for now, but I always change my mind so I might make another chapter.

**I'm not sure how good this chapter is, but I know that it's enough to get the point across.**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	3. Saying Goodbye Saying Hello

**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH DRAGONBALL Z, ITS ASSOCIATES AND ORGANISATIONS. DRAGONBALL Z IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA AND I IN NO WAY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**

Saying Goodbye and saying Hello

Gohan entered his soon to be ex-home. He had to say goodbye to his mother before he left to find his own place. He smiled, he loved his mother to death, how could he not? She was his mother after all. Every body else saw as a harpy who was trying to control his life, moulding it to be the way she wanted it to be. But Gohan knew the truth behind it all.

It wasn't that she wanted to control his life, it was because she wanted him to have something in his life that could be classified as normal. She wanted him to have something that he could in himself control. In front of everyone she would put on an act of being the over controlling mother, but that what it was, just an act. Getting the tutor, an act, getting him all that fancy schooling stuff, a joke and bringing him a whole tower of books to study? They actually had comics stuck to each page inside the book.

Gohan liked to believe that his mother did this so that he could have something that Goku couldn't take him away from. When Goku would complain about how he studied to much she would mow him down in his tracks faster than a bolt of lightning saying that he needed to study so that he could become a scholar. This is why Gohan hardly ever complained about studying. He would time to time complain, but that was an act also. He never complained because during his so called 'study time' he could be like any other kid, just sitting down reading about his favourite superheroes and what they would get up to each week.

This is why Gohan had to say goodbye to his mother, because even if she didn't intend to she gave him a choice in life as well, if only for a little while, the choice to be normal.

When Gohan entered the kitchen he saw his mother bustling away making breakfast for 1 Sayain and two half Sayains. He stood in the doorway just watching his mother as she worked, even though she was coming up to her fourties she could pass for a twenty year old. It was when his mother was about to drop a plate to the ground did Gohan finally made himself noticed, by catching the plate before it hit the ground. Not wanting to wake Goten who had come back late last night.

FLASH BACK

Gohan awoke from a gentle tapping on his and Goten's bedroom window, deciding to see who it was Gohan opened the curtains to see the young Goten soaking wet floating in front of his window. Gohan became worried and opened the window to let Goten in, as soon as he was in Goten began to shiver. With out saying a word Gohan picked Goten up and carried him out of the room towards the bathroom.

Halfway down the hall Gohan saw his mother come out of her bedroom in her robe and look at them. Her eyes immediately went to Goten who had buried his head into his big brother shirt. Chi Chi looked at her eldest Son, seeing him shake his head and mouth the words 'I'll take care of it' she just nodded and went back to bed. She would check on Goten in the morning.

Once in the bathroom Gohan sat Goten down on the side of the bat and started to run somewarm water into the tub. He looked over at Goten who had a crestfallen look on his face, he went back to the tap and turned it off before picking up Goten. Goten thinking that Gohan was just going to put him the bath started to take his shirt off, but was stopped by his brothers hands on his own. He looked up at Gohan and saw that Gohan was looking down at him. They looked at each other for a few more moment before Goten broke down and started to cry into his Brothers chest. It seemed that a lot of people had been doing that lately.

Gohan hugged Goten tighter to his body gently laying his hand on top of Goten's head. "Whats the matter Goten? Come on you can tell me. I'm your big Brother, remember?" Goten sniffled and looked up at Gohan.

"I got into a fight with Trunks." Surprisingly Goten didn't tutter out his answer even though he had just stopped crying. Gohan seeing tears welling up in his little brothers eyes hugged him even tighter.

"What was the fight about?" Gohan's voice was gentle and caring, as he always was with his little brother.

"Trunks aid that I was a third class weakling who had no brains, and no brawn. Then I said that I was smart ad that I was strong, but he just kept on teasing me. I don't why he did it but I think that it was because Bulma and Vegeta had a fight in the morning in front of Trunks. After he kept in teasing me I said well if I'm such a weakling then why did you agree to fuse with me? Trunks got really made at that and threw me out of the house. He even did it in front of Bulma, Vegeta and daddy but none of them even tried to stop him!" it was with this that Goten started to cry again, even harder this time. Gohan smiled a sad smile and lifted Goten so that they were eye to eye.

"Goten, Trunks was just upset about his parents fight this morning. That doesn't mean that I am not angry with him for saying those things, but what you have to understand Goten is that you are strong, your are smart and you have a good heart. I want you to always know that. I might not always be with in arms reach but I will always be with you in spirit. I will never let you down, I promise you that Goten." Goten then hugged Gohan again crying once more. Gohan hugged Goten back just as tightly.

END FLASH BACK

Chi Chi was surprised when she saw a hand grab the plate she had dropped before it hit the ground. Intrigued she followed the outsrteched arm to it owner, when she saw who it was she smiled and got a smile in return.

"Morning Gohan, did you sleep well?" Chi Chi took the plate from Gohan and turned back to setting the table for her family.

"I slept well. After the whole Goten incident last night I got a good sleep. Goten was upset because he had a fight with Trunks, after the fight Trunks threw him out." Gohan said as he started to think about what is was going to tell her that he was moving out.

"Trunks threw him out!?" Chi Chi turned and looked at Gohan, expecting an explanation.

Gohan sighed "Bulma and Vegeta got into a fight in front of Trunks. That's probably why he threw Goten out after the fight."

"But why didn't your father come home with him?" Chi Chi asked starting to pace around the room.

"Mum, stop pacing. Goten said that Trunks kicked him out in front of Gok-Dad but he was too busy to notice." Gohan said as he walked closer to his mother, ready to tell her of his decision.

"TOO BUSY! OH HE IS IN SO MUCH-"

"Mum, that's not what I wanted to tell you." Chi Chi stopped and looked at her son, seeing him look guilty. He took her hands in his own. "Mum you know I will always love you right?" Chi Chi now looked scared, why was her son speaking this way, what had he figured out last night?

"Of course I know, and you know I will always love you." She looked into her sons eyes and saw what she saw last night, but now they looked much more settled.

"Mum, when dad got back this morning I had a talk with him. And I came to a decision. I-I-I- I'm going to move out Mum." Gohan then let go of his mothers hands and hung his head expecting rejection.

"W-Why do you want to move out Gohan?" Chi Chi took her sons hand in her again and caressed the back of his hands with her thumb.

Gohan still with his head hung replied "Mum, I'm moving out because I cant live under the same roof as Goku."

"Why cant you Gohan. Did you get into a fight or something? And why did you call him Goku? Chi Chi asked him in a calm voice laced with worry.

"Mum I-I hate him mum, I hate dad, I hate it how he can just walk back into everyone's lives and everyone just forgives him. Mum I'm so sorry you must hate me now, I just can't stand him any more mum! I'm so sorry mum!" After he said this Gohan broke down crying, he didn't want to disappoint his mother, but after saying this he wouldn't blame her if she felt that way.

Chi Chi just pulled Gohan towards her and hugged him close. She thought that this day would come one day, but she hoped that it wouldn't happen. She hopped that her son would always respect his father. Gohan cried silently into his mothers shoulder rapping his arms around her waist.

"Ssshhh, Gohan don't worry. I love you no matter what happens. I thought that maybe you would feel this way some day." Chi chi said as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry though. I shouldn't feel this way but I cant help it, I just cant stand the man." Gohan still held his mother but ceased crying.

"It's okay. You don't have to be sorry. When are you leaving?" Chi Chi now held Gohan at arms length.

"I have already packed up my stuff, I'm leaving tonight I already found a place. But I'm going to visit every weekend and I'm going to finish school like you want." Chi Chi hugged Gohan again. She didn't know that he already had a place to live. But was happy about him saying that he would still come by every weekend. And that he was going to finish School.

"I love you Gohan, don't ever forget that." Chi Chi released Gohan and smiled at him, which he returned.

"I love you too mum. I hope Goten take the news as well as you did." Gohan then turned his head toward the stairs. He looked back at his mother looking nervous.

"He will love you no matter what Gohan. Just go tell him he will understand." Chi Chi pushed Gohan towards the stairs giving him a reassuring smile.

"Okay" Gohan then walked upstairs towards the room that he and Goten shared. He hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

Hearing the door open Goten turned and saw his brother standing here in the door way. Goten smiled but it soon faded at the look on his brothers face.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Gohan looked at his young brother.

"Goten there is something I got to tell you."

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a huge amount of assignments for school. I had like 9 due within a few days span of each other.**

**Any way I noticed that in my last 2 chapters my work had a lot spelling mistakes. So I double checked the fic so hopefully there aren't any in this chappy. **

**Any way**

**Read And Review**

**DragonShenron**


	4. Always Being There

**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH DRAGONBALL Z ITS CREATORS, ITS OWNERS OR ASSOCIATES/ORGANISATIONS. DBZ IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA AND I IN NO WAY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.

* * *

**

Always going to be there.

"Goten….. I need to talk to you." Goten looked at his older brother. He looked serious yet sad at the same time. He hadn't seen this look on his brother since he found out that Videl had been killed by Majin Buu. This worried him, he didn't want to see his brother sad.

"What is it Gohan?" Goten got up and walked towards Gohan, he stopped in front of his brother and looked p at Gohans face.

Gohan smiled and picked up Goten and moved towards the bed. When he sat down he placed Goten on his lap looking him in the eye. "Goten…….. I-I-I-I'm not going to be living here anymore Goten." Gohan eventually stuttered out for his seven year old brother.

Goten looked at his brother confused, what did he mean that he wasn't going to live here anymore? "What do you mean your not going to live here anymore Gohan?" Goten voiced his inner question to his brother.

"I mean Goten, that I am moving out ,into my own apartment Goten. I'm not going to be here every morning or every night Goten." Gohan looked at Goten, his eyes having left his brothers during his explanation. He saw that his brother looked upset, he knew that he was going to ask why. He wouldn't tell Goten the truth of his leaving, it would devistate him.

"Why Gohan. Why wont you be here every morning and every night?" Goten asked his brother.

"Goten, I'm not going to tell you the circumstance of my leaving but I want you to know that I will always be there for you. If not physically but mentally I will always be there. If you want me to come here every night and see you I will, if you want me to come spar with you, I will, If you want me to do anything, I will. Even if I don't live with you I will always love you and you will always be my little brother." By the time that Gohan had finished saying this he had ears streaming down his face, matching Gotens own. Gohan hugged Goten tight against his body, trying to calm him down.

After about half an hour Goten had calmed down enough to talk he looked up at Gohan what's tears had dried minutes ago. "Gohan do you mean what you said, will you always be there?"

"Yes Goten I will always be there for you." Gohan still looked into Gotens eyes, saying that he would always be there.

"When are you leaving?"

"After this Goten, I need to get a place."

"So soon?"

"Yes Goten, I'm sorry t I need to leave as soon as possible. But I will come and see you guys every weekend, no matter what I will see you guys every weekend." Gohan then kissed the top of Gotens head.

"You promise?" Gohan again looked at his younger sibling. He could tell that he was upset that he was leaving but he also see his understanding.

"I promise you Goten, I will see you every weekend, every day if need it be. If you need me I will always be there." Goten smiled a sad smile at Gohan, he knew why his brother was leaving. It was because of daddy and how Gohan didn't understand the things he does or did. Sometimes he couldn't understand it either, why had their father stayed dead. That question had been answered many times for Goten but he always saw a scowl on his brothers face at the answer to the question.

In truth, Goten didn't see Goku as a father figure, more of a step father. Even though he is his birth father he would always think of Gohan as his father. Goku didn't tech him how to fish, Gohan did, Goku didn't teach him to fly, Gohan did, Goku didn't teach him how to ride a bike, Gohan did. His father didn't teach him what life was and ment. That was all Gohan. Always Ghan and his mother.

"Thank you Daddy." Goten then kissed him on the cheek and run out to find his mother.

Gohan reached up to the spot where Goten had kissed him. He smiled lightly to himself. "Thank you….. son."

It had been a few hours since Gohan had talked with Goten, since then Gou had returned and was giving his son pleading looks, but only got glares in returns when his mother and Goten weren't in the room. Gohan had already found a house just outside Satan City and had already gotten all the furniture. All that was needed now was the goodbyee.

Gohan hugged his mother as they all stood out front of the house. "Goodbye mum, I love you keep Goten and Dad in line." Gohan and Chi Chi laughed and embraced for a few more seconds before letting go.

Gohan got down to eye level with Goten and poked him in the nose. "Remember what I said I ment every word." He then hugged Goten. "I left a list of pranks you and Trunks can pull on every one in the top draw of your desk. They were ones I did and never got caught." This was whispered so that only Goten could hear. Goten smiled and hugged his brother.

Gohan turned to Goku. The reason that he was leaving his mother and Goten. He felt his anger burn with just looking at him, but he couldn't let Goten see that. So he just held out his hand to Goku. "See you Dad."

With one last look Gohan took off into the air, he could still hear Goten yelling. "I LOVE YOU TOO BIG BROTHER!" Gohan could already see Goten jumping up and down while saying this. Ghan just looked ahead so that he wouldn't fly into a mountain like he did last week.

It was about half an hour later that Ghan landed out front his new home, he had atken his time to get here so that he could just admire the beauty of the Earth. He walked in side and was greeted with his already furnished living room. It had a two and three seater lounge forming a "L" shape with a coffee table in front. His kitchen was big enough so that the Z Gang could sit comfortably, he had a master bedroom with an en suite and a spare Bedroom, which he had furnished with a bed, chesster draws and kids toys. This room was for Goten if he decided to come over at all. Over all Gohan loved his new home, it was close to school, wasn't too far into the city but also wasn't too far out.

Gohan smiled, this was a goo idea, he knew it would get better from here on out or so he hopes.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but things have been hectic at home. We have been house hunting for about 3 weeks now, and the amount of assignments I have had for school. Jeeze I just finished my science assignment and then they give me another one!**

**Any way back to the story note. I am going to finish this story as well as "Know the World knows" I can promise you that. But I need some ideas for this story. I am going to make it so that you can see Gohan in school, but I need to figure out who in the Z gang will see Gohans side of things and who will flat out refuse to believe Gohan.**

**Any way **

**R and R**

**DragonShenron **


	5. New places New opinions

**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH DRAGONBALL Z ITS OWNERS, ORGANIZATIONS AND ASSOCIATES. AKIRA TORIYAMA OWNS DRAGONBALL Z AND I IN NO WAY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**

Thank you for your reviews so far through this story.

A special thank you to Otogii, Lunamaru and Lil' Kanny, your suggestions from my last chapter have helped me a lot in this chapter and will in future chapters.

Anyways thank you!

New Place New Opinions

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SMASH*

"Damn alarm clock." Gohan looked over at his brand new broken clock. He had only bought it yesterday and he had already broken it. "Eh, good thing I bought back ups." Gohan got up out of bed and pulled a new alarm clock out of his drawers. It felt weird for him to get up this way, by an alram clock and not by a Goten jumping on your stomach. Gohan smiled sadly to himself, it had only been a day since he moved out and he was already missing the little demon.

After Gohan had showered he started to make breakfast for himself. 42 pancakes, 63 sausages, 35 waffles and 20 glases of orange juice later he was of to OSHS. He took his time today because he was actually on time.

When Gohan reached school he was greeted with a lot of strange looks and whispereing. He was able to pick some of it due to his Sayain hearing. "Nerd boy is actually on time….". "Did he sleep in an alley or something is that how he got hear on time?" Gohan smiled to himself, they may not like him but he had friends so he wasn't alone.

Normally Gohan would head straight to home room, usually because he was late, but today he had to head to the office so that he could change his contact details. When he reached the office, he walked up to the counter and waited for Lauren to see him.

Lauren turned and saw Gohan standing at the counter, she had talked to him a couple of time before and he seemed like nice guy. She actually had homeroom with him as well.

"Hey Gohan what do you need." She smiled at Gohan and Gohan smiled back.

"Hey Lauren I just need to change some of my contact details." Lauren went over to the filing cabinet and handed the papers to Gohan. As Gohan filled them out he and Laren statted a conversation.

"So Ghan why do you need to change your details? Did you move or something?" Gohan looked up at her after finishing the papers handing them back to her smiling.

"You could say that." Just as Lauren put the files in the cabinet the warning bell for homeroom rang.

Since they were in the same homeroom they walked to class together, talking about stuff that would most likely be forgotten about tomorrow. As they both entered homeroom the room went quiet. Gohan looked up and saw everyone in the room staring at him. Why were they doing that?

"Ahh why are you all staring at me?" Gohan asked the dumbfounded class, they all seemd to look at him for a few more seconds before Lauren told him why they were staring at him.

"They're staring Gohan because you are actually on time today, usually you come in late or just in time." Gohan just gave a small oh and walked towards his seat that was next to Eraser.

"Hey Gohan, how did you get here on time?" Videl asked as Gohan sat down in his seat.

"Oh, well I kind of moved out if home yesterday." After Gohan said this the entire class went quiet. It turns out that everyone was interested in how nerd boy made it to school on time.

"Why did you move out of home Gohan?" Eraser put her hand on Gohans shoulder, thinking that he was kicked out or something.

Gohan could every pair of eyes in the classroom on him. "well I had problems with my father so moved out." Gohan said as he pulled out hid book and pen.

"So what did you do Nerd boy, weren't strong enough? Too smart? Too weird? Come on tell us why you were kicked out." Connor taunted Gohan from the back of the room, all the jock laughed but quickly shut up at Videl's glare.

"_I_ moved out of home Connor because I hate my father." Gohan just sat on his chair it balancing on two legs, with his arms folded staring at the front of the classroom.

"Gohan….why do you hate your father?" Erasers voice was quiet when she asked Gohan this question. No one had ever seen Gohan look like this, with such hate in his eyes and in his voice.

"I hate him because he abandoned me and my mother when she was pregnant. I had take care of my mother during her pregnancy and during her labour. I basically raised my younger brother, Goten, when I was 11 years old. And then about two weeks ago my father shows up again, bringing apologies for his leaving and everyone forgave the idiot! I just hate my father that's why I left home, I couldn't stay under the same roof as that man anymore." When Gohan said this everyone was quiet. Gohan could tell that he had bumed them out for the time being, but if that Got them off his back than so be it.

AT CAPSULE CORP.

"HE MOVED OUT!" Bulmas yell made all of the Sayains flinch, she was so loud that security came running in only to run out because of Vegeta again. All of the Z fighters were at Capsule Corp. Goku, Chi Chi and Goten had gone over there in the morning. When they got there they asked Bulma to call everyone over, to tell them about Gohan.

"Yes Bulma Gohan moved out yesterday morning." Chi chi sounded very calm as she said this, which surprised everyone there. How could she be so clam after her 'baby' moved out?

"Why did he move out?" Krillin asked the obvious question. Chi Chi turned and looked at Goten. "Why don't you and trunks go and play in his room Goten?" Goten perked up at the mention play, play meant toys, toys meant braking stuff and breaking stuff meant pranks.

"Come on Goten." Trunks said as he ran to his bedroom, as soon as Goten had arrived this morning he had said sorry to Goten for the night before.

Once the boys couldn't be seen or heard Chi Chi answered Krillins question. "Gohan moved out because he…..because he –"

"Because he hates me." After Goku said that every one went quiet.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm not actually sure how this chapter went but I know that it gets the point across.**

**I am actually going to take up Otogii's suggestion and am going to add a new enemy into the story. No there will not be any romance, in this story. Because first of all I wouldn't know how to right it and second I would get boring after a while. **

**I know who will agree and disagree with Gohan, and I'm hoping I'll get the emotion right.**

**Anyway **

**R and R**

**DragonShenron **


	6. Mental Games

**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH DRAGONBALL Z ITS CREATORS, ASSOCIATES AND ORGANISATIONS. AKIRA TORIYAMA OWNS DBZ AND IN NO WAY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**

**Eraser is Videl's friend (Girl) and Sharpener just not mentioned in the last chapter is a boy. **

**Hey I was thinking of maybe Gohan's class finding out about him and stuff but I wasn't sure how that would work out so I don't know if it will be in future chapters or not.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers of my last chapter. I will take all suggestions into consideration. I have an idea of who the vilian could be but I want you guys to decide.**

**Garlic Junior **

**Brolly**

**Ginyu Force**

**Freiza **

**Cell**

**Buu**

**These are the choices, any ways just enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Mental Games

"What do you mean he hates you Goku?" Yamcha asked this question. It had been a few minutes since Goku's declaration and he just couldn't take the silence anymore.

" He hates me. That's just it, he hates me." Goku's head was still on the floor, the ground has been very interesting to him of late.

"How could he hate you Goku? You're the best Dad in the world!" as Krillin said this every in the room nodded yes, except for Chi Chi, Piccolo, Vegeta, Chiaotszu and Master Roshi. Vegeta just snorted at Krillin.

"Got something to say Vegeta?" Tien Stood up to Vegeta and looked him straight in the face, trying to show that he was still intimidating. "Cause if you just say it, don't think that your too good for us that you cant say it!"

Vegeta smiled and looked up at Tien, did this idiot really think he could intimidate him? That prince of all Sayains? "My opinion is that the brat is right."

Krillin looked up at Vegeta. "so your going to side with Gohan even though Goku has risked his life for you? For everyone on the planet?"

"In case you have forgotten blady, Gohan risked his life for my self and the Earth. At the Cell game remember? The day that your precious Kakarot died?" Vegeta smirked at the monk, hew was the prince of all Sayains he always wins the argument. Well except for with Bulma.

Goku still had his eyes glued to the floor, how could his son think like that?

"But Goky was always there for Gohan! He was always ther-"

"No he wasn't" Surprisingly master Roshi said this. Everyone in the room turned to look at the old man, even Goku looked up at his old master. "I am sorry Goku, but, as a father I don't think you accomplished much. As a fighter yes but as a father no."

Goku had tears in his eyes now, the one man that he admired the most in the world thought of him as a bad father.

"Whats wrong with you!? How could you think of him as a bad father?" Krillin was trying desperately to make Roshi change his mind. "I'm sorry Krillin but that's just how I feel." Roshi said as he also looked at the ground.

"Okay then lets make this official, people who agree with Gohan go to the right, and people who don't go to the left." After this waws said people started to get and move to the respective sides. On the left side was Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Launch, Puar and Goku himself. On the right there was Vegeta, Piccolo, 18,Master Roshi and Chiaotszu. In the middle was Bulma and Chi Chi. Both woman could Gohan's side and Goku's side.

"Bulma, Chi Chi, who side are you on?" Yamcha seemed angry by the situation.

"Yamcha, I cant make a decision. Goku is my closest friend and Gohan is like a son to me. So im not going to get involved in this." Bulma then wlked out of the living room, most likely going to make sure that Trunks and Goten weren't doing anything bad.

ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL

The room was quiet as Mr. Donden wrote the next assignment on the had been like this since Gohan had told them why he had left home. The silence of the class made Mr Donden wonder what could make them be so quiet. Not that he cared of course. He might actually leave this class without a headache for once.

BRING

After the sound of the Bell the class started to pack there English books away and pull out there History books. As Mr. Donden left the class room he turned, "Today class was great, I hope you still have this behavior tomorrow." With that he left the room the class awaiting Mrs. Frank to arrive. Usually they had 10 minutes before the next teacher arrived so some conversations started among the class.

Eraser once again turned to Gohan. "Gohan, where did you move too? I mean you must have moved closer to the city if you were here early." Again the class listened for Gohan's answer.

"I did move closer to the city but not to far in I'm sort of on the cusp between country and city." Gohan still stared at the front of the class.

"Oh, well what are you going to do about your mother and younger brother. I mean your not just going to cut them out you life are you?" Sharpener asked this question, it stunned Gohan because he sounded sincere.

"No I'm not cutting them out because of my father. I told my Mum and Goten that I would visit every weekend, and that I would take care of Goten if need it be." Gohan still turned his head to look out the window, it looked like it was going to rain.

Just as Videl was about to ask a question Mrs. Frank walked into the room and demanded Silence.

It was 5th period now and the class was staring to get rowdy. Although the teacher was there he didn't care. It was a Friday and it was the last class of the day. How could he expect anything different? Gohan was again looking at the rain streaked window, he was right it did rain and was raining hard. With 5 minutes left in the lesson Gohan felt the Z gangs Ki's over at CC. So they were telling everyone about him moving out huh?

BRING

The entire class jumped to their feet. Ready to get on with their weekend and get out if this School. Gohan took his time though, there was no need to rush out of school. When Gohan got outside he felt the Z gangs ki rise. 'guess they didn't take it to well. Oh well might as well go say hello.' Gohan then turned in the direction of CC.

When he reached CC. he suppressed his ki, he heard muffled voices in side and they didn't sound all too happy.

INSIDE

"Chi Chi aren't you going to come over with Goku. I mean he is your husband after all?" Tien tried to suppress his angter while talking to Chi Chi. The truth was that he hated Chi Chi, he hated everything about her.

"And Gohan is my son, I cannot choose my son and my husband." Chi Chi still sat in the middle of the room, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"But you have done it before. You put Gohans studies before your own husband. When was the last time you actually looked at Goku with love in your eyes? Do you even love him anymore? You know, now that I think about it you don't even deserve him. You don't deserve to have a family!" Goku couldn't hear Tiens yelling, he still thought of the son that he lost. Not physically but emotionally. So he missed the insulting things that Tien was saying and he's wife crying.

"Tien is right why don't you just leave Goku alo-" Yamcha didn't get to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Gohan punching him in the face.

Everyone turned to see Gohan, powered up to Super Sayain. He stood over Yamcha with a scowl on his face. Within a flash Tien was also on the floor gohan standing over them both. He turned to his still crying mother and hugged her close to his body. He turned back to Yamcha and Tien when they started to get up off the gorund.

"If anyone ever talks like that to my mother again I will kill you." Gohan to everyone in the room his eyes not as hard on the others, just on Yamcha and Tien. When his eyes reached his father his blood boiled. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Goku turned and looked at hi son, he hadn't noticed that he was there until he addressed him. He looked over at Yamcha and Tien both stuggiling to get air into their lungs. His eyes went to Gohan again. for the first time he saw his wife in his sons arms crying, when he went to reach her Gohan took a step back.

"Gohan, What happened?" Gohan just looked at his father, he felt like yelling at his father but he didn't want to upset Goten.

"Your friends over there" Gohan pointed to Yamcha and Tien "just told mum that she was a bad wife and that she should just leave you alone. They were saying that she doesn't love you anymore. And you did nothing about it." Gohans voice was dangerously low, so calm. Goku would feel much better if he just yelled and screamed at him.

"I didn't hear-"

"You never hear. You only ever hear your slef. Nobody else matters but you, that's what you think." Gohan still hugging his mother walked out of the room, he wanted to calm his mother and to see Goten. He didn't want anyone else right now, just his mother and Goten.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know that this Chapter might be a bit jumpy and sketchy but I thought that I might as well get another Chapter up before moving. Its great I get 2 days of school to move. **

**Okay I will defiantly decide the bad guy in the next 2 chapters but I need your decisions forst. Just put who you want in your reviews or anything it doesn't matter.**

**Anyway have a good next few days**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	7. Moments

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO AFFLIATED WITH DBZ, ITS CREATORS AND ORGANISATIONS/ASSOCIATES. AKIRA TORIYAMA OWNS DBZ AND I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.

* * *

Moments

Gohan walked through the long halls of Capsule Corp. heading towards where he could feel Goten and the others. He was holding his mother in his arms, trying to console with words.

"They don't know what they're talking about, you are a great wife and a great mother. They're just jealous of you, and the way that you have control over your own life." Gohan had whispered this to his mother, he couldn't care less if anybody heard him but the words were meant solely for his mother.

Chi Chi looked up at Gohan, she sent him a questioning gaze. "What do you mean control?" Chi Chi had whispered this as well. Gohan looked down at his mother, he smiled. Though Chi Chi didn't know why.

"Control of your life. They are jealous of the fact that you do have control and they don't. their live have always been controlled by someone or some kind of power. When somebody loses control of their life, they can nearly never get it back. You lost control of your life when you were under the control of Garlic Jr. but you got back that control." Gohan looked ahead of him and truned to the left. It would be about a minute before he reached Goten. " Control and power. Those are the two things that every being craves most in the world, no matter what people say that is what they want. They want what you have mum. You have control over me and Goten. Like when we have to go to bed and when we get up. When we eat, when we study. That is control. When me and Goten get in trouble or we do something bad, you are the one to punish us. That is Power." Gohan looked at his mother once more. "That is why they said that, I know that they said that Goku was better than you, but they're wrong. You are the more deserving than he is." Gohan smiled as his mothers face softened and smiled. Chi Chi kissed Gohan on the cheek.

Gohan smiled when he finally got to Goten. Him ad Trunks were paying Kingdom Hearts 2. They were in the world that never was. Gohan and Chi Chi laughed when Trunks threw the controller at the screen when Xemnas killed Sora while he was playing as Riku. Goten sat there pouting about him dying. Bulma sat over in the corner also laughing at the duo's antics. Chi Chi let go of Gohan and headed towards the blue haired genius. Gohan picked up Goten and Trunks and put them on each of his shoulders.

"Can't beat a little old video game guys?" Gohan teased his little brother and Trunks. Trunks pouted and crossed his arms over his chest .

"Yes. Xemnas' clone keeps beating me away from saving Goten.

"Well when I played, what you do is go off to the side and jump up so that he is behind you, then he pushes you forward at least once and you get the momentum to get to Goten." When the two looked sceptical Gohan picked up the controller and did what he said. When Gohan had beaten Xemnas he was assaulted by the terrible duo.

"That's not fair how come you could do it first try?" Gohan smirked and flipped them so that they were the ones on the ground and he was standing. "It took me a while to do it aswell guys you just have to know that right way to do it" Gohan smiled when the two went back tot ehri game and tried to do what he did. Gohan laughed and headed towards his mother and Bulma.

Bulma shot up and hugged Gohan tightly. "Gihan I am so sorry!" Gohan lloked confused, he hugged Bulma back and sent a questioning glance towards his mother. Chi Chi just shrugged he shoulders.

"Bulma why are you sorry?"

Bulma sniffled and looked Gohan in the eye. "I'm sorry because I never noticed that you were hurting,m you were over so much and didn't even notice that my Godson was hurting." Bulma stepped away from Gohan and nudged him in the chest. "but then you go and stand up for yourself. Not in a fight but in your everyday life." Bulma sat down again and started to talk to Chi Chi again. Gohan sweat dropped and walked back over to Trunks and Goten.

BACK AT GOHAN'S HOME

Gohan sat down on his bed. It had been a long day. His father's friends were divided in his decision. He had to console his crying mother and his classmates had spent the day asking him why he moved out of his childhood home.

Gohan sighed and fell back onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, he wasn't sure how he felt about everyone now. He didn't know what it wouls be like facing his friends again tomorrow, and he didn't know if he could ever be Krillin's friends again. He would like to be but he didn't know how Krillin would feel about it.

Gohan sighed again and got under the covers. He might as well get some sleep before tomorrow. It was going to be a long day.

THE NEXT DAY

ORANGE STAR HIGH

Gohan walked through the hall ways of OSH. He had been getting weird looks since he entered the school. He didn't care though. When Gohan got to Home room nearly everyone was there. Gohan looked around confused, he was 20 minutes early, and everyone was here already. Shrugging Gohan walked up the stairs towards his seat. When he sat down he was being stared at again.

"Uhhhh, why is everyone staring at me?" Gohan didn't ask anyone in particular, the question was aimed at anyone in the room.

"Umm, well Gohan you don't look as dorky today. Gohan looked at Andrew, since it was him who answered his question. Gohan just looked at himself. He hadn't worn his usual attire. He wore a white wife beater, with and orange unbuttoned long sleeved shirt. Loose black cargo pants and orange all stars.

Gohan looked up and scratched the back of his neck laughing a little. "Well I only wore those other clothes because my mum wanted me to look somewhat more respectable." Gohan looked to the front classroom again. It was true that he only wore those clothes for his mother, so seeing as how he wasn't living there anymore.

"So this is what you usually wear?" asked Andrew.

"Well, yeah." The conversation stopped as soon as Mr. Greaten stepped into the classroom.

SON HOUSEHOLD

Goku sat on the lounge. he kept on thinking about how he treated his son. He had neglected Gohan, no not just Gohan, but his entire family. Goku knew that he made a terrible father. He could see that now, he kept on thinking on if he just did this or that. But he knew that whatever he did or could have done wouldn't affect the outcome.

SOME WHERE IN THE UNIVERSE

A lone creature trained into the night, not caring about the rain or the cold. Just training, training for his revenge. One thought ran through his mind.

'I will get you Son Gohan, I will be your worst nightmare!'

**

* * *

**

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I moved last week and then there was doing other stuff around the new house and stuff.

**Anyway I don't know who the villain is yet that's why I didn't put anything really descriptive in there. That's why I need to know who you want as the bad guy.**

**Anyway, I didn't really know much about what I was doing in this chapter but hopefully it came together well enough.**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	8. Tricky Questions

**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH DBZ, ITS CREATORS OR ASSOCIATES. AKIRA TORIYAMA OWNS DBZ I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**

**Sorry for the long update guys I know that it has been a while since I updated, but I wanted to focus on my school work and tests, that's why I haven't updated. Well anyway it paid off so I am happy!**

**Well sorry for boring you so on with the story.**

Tricky Questions

Gohan groaned. His teacher kept saying the exact same thing over and over again. He looked over the class room and saw that most people were confused at what Mr. Trued was going on about. Although you wouldn't really expect them too. Even though he was saying the same thing over and over he was saying it in a different each time, every time becoming more difficult to understand.

"Gohan?" Gohan glanced at Eraser.

"What?" Gohan whispered back to her.

"Do you get what he is saying?"

"Yeah, I learnt this a couple of years back." Gohan heard Eraser sigh with relief.

"Cool could you help me out then?" Gohan smiled at her.

"Sure, basically what he is saying is that the only way to get an infectious disease is to have physical contact with them where as with a contagious disease you can catch it just by being sneezed on." A look of understanding was on her face, then turned into a scowl.

"Why didn't Sir just say it that way? I mean that was so easy!" Gohan chuckled.

"Because if he says it in a difficult way to understand he has to explain it more so than if he said it like I did. So since he has to explain it more he doesn't have to just sit at his desk doing nothing while we do work, and so it means he won't have to mark our work tonight so he would get a night off."

Eraser giggled.

For the next five minuted Gohan and Eraser talked about anything that came to mind. Eraser was about to ask Gohan about his family when she was interrupted by the P.A.

"Can Son Gohan please come to the principal's office. Son Gohan." Everyone in the class room turned to look at Gohan who was packing up his things. He walked out of the classroom and towards the principal's office. At every class room he passed he could see people staring at him.

Once he reached the office he knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in Gohan." He walked in and sat down in front of Principal Smitty. Mr. Smitty was turned and looking out the window. He turned around to talk to Gohan about an issue that had come to his attention by Gohans father. However when the turned around he failed to notice that he turned something on. It was the P.A. system.

"Gohan, it has come to my attention that something has happened between you and your father." Everyone in the School turned and looked at the P.A. they could hear what Mr. Smitty was saying.

"What might that be Sir?" Aked Gohan as he folded his arms infront of chest, he had a bad feeling about this.

"That you moved out of home a couple of days ago." People who didn't already know this about Gohan were shocked.

"What's wrong Mr Smitty? Did I do something wrong by moving out home?" Gohan scowled at Mr Smitty.

"No Gohan, but I think that you should move back in with your family. I don't think your responsible enough to live on your own."

"Excuse me sir, but what gives you the right to try and tell me what to do with my personal life, and how did you find out about this!?" Gohan stood up and started pacing around the room while glaring at Smitty.

"Gohan, I just don't think that you shout treat someone the way that you are, I think that you should try to move past-"

"That wasn't my question sir, who told you about this?"

Smitty sighed. "It was your father-"

"My Father! Of course it was him." Gohan had stopped pacing and was facing the door. Everyone in the School eas confused. They hadn't heard the shy timid Gohan get so riled up before.

"Gohan your father called me and asked me to make you try and see reason. He wants you to come home and be with your family. Gohan you have to learn to let the past go and move on."

"Move on?" Gohan looked back at Smitty with hate in his eyes. "you expect me to move on after what he did?!"Gohan was yelling at this point.

"What did your father do Gohan, he didn't actually tell me over the phone?"

"Of course he didn't tell you! He knew that if he told you what happened than you would never had agreed to this."

"Gohan what happened-"

"He abandoned us okay!? He abandoned my mother and I." The entire School was quiet at Gohan's outburst.

"Gohan im sure that your father had a good reason-"

"That's not all he abandoned my mother when she was pregnant and he knew about it for fuck sake! He left me to take care of my pregnant mother when I was eleven years old and had a broken arm and a concussion!" Gohan turned and looked at Smitty to see that he had his head hung. " I had to listen to Mother cry herself to sleep for six months! I helped my mother through the pregnancy and the birth. I basically became the man of the house at twelve! I had to play the role of the father to Goten, I had to do everything!" Gohan's voice became soft. "And then he came back, not even two weeks ago. Everyone was happy. Goten got to meet his real Dad and mum got the love of her life back. I was the only person who didn't want him back and it ticked me off so much that he got to abandon his responsibilities just so that he could go off to train and fight others and then just get to come back and be welcomed with open arms! Then when he got home he just pretended that nothing happened, like he just didn't up and leave us for 7 fucking years. He got home and basically ordered Mum to go and make him dinner, then started to re teach everything that I had already taught him! That's when I started to feel as though I had to move away from him, but I was going to stay for Mum and Goten. When I came home on the night he came back he wasn't home, I found Mum and she said that he went to stay over at a fucking friends place!" Gohan looked out the window after his little speech.

"Gohan…. I didn't know that that was what happened….. but I want to know. You hate it that your father abandoned you than why are you moving away from your Mother and brother?"

"I might be living somewhere different to them sir but I am not leaving my mother and brother. I won't leave them like my father did." Gohan reached for the door knob and turned it. "After all I think of them as my family not his." Gohan then stepped through the door and walked down to the exit of the School.

Everyone in the School were quiet even as they saw Gohan pass by the windows into their classroom they didn't make a sound. Each thinking of how Gohan grew up without a father by his side for seven years.

AT THE SON HOUSEHOLD

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Chi Chi screamed at the cowering men before her.

"We convinced Goku to call Gohan's School and ask the Principal to make Gohan forgive him." Krillin said quickly.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Because needs to stop being a baby and see reason and do something for other for once in his life!" Tien screamed at Chi Chi.

"Gohan has done so many things for you guys, he has saved all of your lives so many times! You people don't even deserve to be called his friends!" with that said Chi Chi walked up stairs to see what Goten was doing, leaving Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Goku on the ground still scared that she would come back.

ON THE LOOK OUT

"And he had the nerve to try and get my Principal into getting me to go home!" Gohan was standing in front of Piccolo fisting his hands in his hair.

"Gohan, I have to let you know something. You know how when you're up here you can see and hear anything you want too?" Gohan gave a weird look to Piccolo.

"Yeah sure. What about it?" Piccolo sighed.

"Well, when Principal Smitty turned around to talk to you he turned on the P.A so everyone in the School could hear what you said." Gohan's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! Stupid Principal Smitty." Piccolo just chuckled and went back to his meditation.

BACK AT OSH

Everyone was silent, some people already knew of Gohan moving out of home but he was hazy at some details as to why. It wasn't until now that they knew about why it happened. Everyone was shocked as they heard Gohan swear not once but twice in the space of three minutes. Even the teachers thought of it strange to hear Gohan use such language.

"Wow, well I hues we know why he has been so quiet lately huh." Everyone nodded in agreement to Sharpeners statement.

SOMEWHERE IN THE UNIVERSE

"I'll be coming soon for you Son Gohan and when I do you will never forget my face, as it will be the last thing you will ever see."

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for the short Chapter but that's all I could get out right now so yeah.**

**I haven't been able to come up with the villain yet but I will soon.**

**Any way**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron **


	9. Friends and Regrets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I DONT PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**

**Sorry for the long update again. I seem to be doing this a lot lately :D. any who I didn't update cause of Christmas and stuff was going on, like my brother getting beaten up and getting sent to hospital for a broken nose which took them 5 hours to tell us about it and stuff.**

**Anyway enjoy the update.**

**

* * *

**

Gohan unlocked the door to his apartment with a sigh. Today had to be possibly one of the worst days of his life. First the Principle tries to get him to go home, and then he goes off his brain when the P.A was on and then he found out that the whole School heard it!

He dropped to the lounge and held his head in his hands. Bringing his fingers rub he rubbed his temples, trying to dispel his headache.

He sighed and stood up heading towards his bedroom. It was a simple room; it had a double bed with blue satin sheets. A mahogany desk with a black swivel chair underneath the window and a cupboard off to the left.

Gohan fell onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He couldn't believe that his father would stoop as low as he did today. He groaned and rolled over, he was tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. He got up and got changed for bed.

He pulled back the covers of the bed and got in bed. He pulled the covers up and let sleep take him over.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

ORANGE STAR HIGH

Gohan strode down the halls of his School, ignoring everything around him. He kept on receiving pity glances from everyone he passed. He hated the way they looked at him as though he was some injured puppy! Kami he wished that this day would go fast.

When he got to homeroom he was the centre of attention again. He groaned and sat down in his chair, putting his head on the table.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah Videl?"

"Did you know the PA was on when you whee with the Principal yesterday, right?"

"Yes. I found out after I left yesterday." Was all he said.

"Didn't know you knew the type of language that you used yesterday." Gohan looked over at Sharpener.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the swearing and stuff." He answered shrugging.

"Yeah well, you learn these things when your eight years old and the only people your parents will let you socialise with are people your fathers age." Gohan said dejectedly.

Silence took over the classroom as the students waited for their homeroom teacher to arrive.

About ten minutes later the teacher arrived and demanded silence, though it wasn't necessary.

"Okay students today we have a surprise! Every year a class from this School is chosen to go on a special trip, this year it is a survival camp that will be lasting two weeks." Mr. Smudge stopped as the class broke out into whispers.

"QUIET!" He yelled. The class went quiet.

"As I was saying! This trip will be lasting two weeks and will be held in a remote place far from the city-"

'Oh please Kami don't let it be where I think it is!' Gohan thought.

"It will be held at 439 Mt. area and this class has been chosen!" Everyone cheered at the news except for Videl and Gohan. The later was banging his head on the desk.

"The camp will be held by people who have lived out there all their lives. The host will be the parents and their son, and as an extra bonus. The father is a former martial arts champion! The trip starts tomorrow so be sure to be here. You guys get the rest of the day off to get ready. So goodbye and see you tomorrow." Before he was finished the entire classroom was empty.

* * *

GOHANS APARTMENT

Gohan slammed his door shut and walked to his phone. He picked it up and dialled his Mums number.

"Hello Son residents, Goten speaking." Gohan smiled as he heard his younger brothers voice.

"Hey Goten can you put mum on?"

"HEY GOHAN! I miss you……."Goten trailed off quietly.

"I miss you too squirt. But don't worry I'll see you real son." Gohan promised.

"How soon?" Gohan laughed.

"So soon that I wont tell you cause it will ruin the surprise." Gohan head Goten huff.

"Okay, I'll put Mum on for you. BYE GOHAN! I LOVE YOU."

Gohan laughed at his little brothers antics.

"Gohan?" He heard his mothers voice on the other end of the lie.

"Hey Mum."

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good Mum, but I got a question."

"Shoot."

"Why did you agree to do a survival camp for my High School?"

"What camp?"

"Today my class got told we were chosen to go on a survival camp at a remote area, with people who have lived out there for all their lives and the father is a former martial arts champion!"

"I didn't hear anything about this." Chi Chi told her son.

"Well then Goku might know what's going on. But there is going to be a high school class outside your House ma. But a good thing is I'll be able to see you and Goten for two weeks."

"That's great dear! I'll see if Goku knows what's happening,"

"Okay Mum, see you tomorrow."

"Bye dear."

* * *

SON HOME

"GOKU!" Chi Chi's yell could be heard throughout the 439-mountain area. Goku hid under the kitchen table, fearing his wife's wrath.

"Y-yes Chi Chi?"

"What's this I hear about there being a survival camp at our house? And about us running it? GET OUT FROM UNDER THE TABLE!" Goku quickly scrambled up to his wife. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you see, Krillin thought it would be a good way to convince Gohan to forgive me. So he called up the School and set up the survival camp, but only on the condition that Gohan would be in the class that was going. " He said sheepishly.

"And you condoned this!?" She yelled.

"Well I thought it was a good idea! It will help me get Gohan back on my side!" He yelled back at her.

"Your side?"

"Yeah! Krillin, Yamcha and Tien told me about how when I was gone you turned my own son against me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You turned my own son against me! You made him hate me. YOU TURNED MY ONLY SON AGAINST ME!"

"Daddy?!" Goku turned and saw the miniature version of him standing in the doorway of the lounge room, sniffling slightly.

"Goten…." He took a step towards his son only for Goten to take a few steps back. Goku stopped and looked at Goten. He heard Chi Chi rush past him and engulf Goten in a hug. He watched as his son cried on her shoulder. He shuddered when he saw the glare that she was sending him.

"You are sleeping outside tonight, and dot even think about coming back in because I will know." Chi Chi started u the stairs before turning around. "You know what? I never thought that the man that I love would choose his friends over me but I'm not surprised. You chose fighting over me, you chose food over me and you even chose death over you family!" with that She turned around and went to put Goten to bed.

* * *

OSHS

THE NEXT DAY

Gohan sighed as he headed towards the bus that contained his over excited class mates. He nodded to the teacher taking names and got on the bus, sitting on the window seat. He lulled his head against the window, dreading this trip.

He turned when he felt weight next to him shift, he saw Sharpener sitting next to him.

"Hey Gohan." Gohan jolted slightly at hearing Sharpener use his actual name and not one of the names he had opted to use many times in the past.

"Hey Sharpener."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For being such a shit head to you. I've been a jerk all year and I just wanted to apologise for it. I actually wanted to be friends if that's alright with you?" Gohan looked surprised for a moment before he smiled at Sharpener.

"Sure we can be friends Sharpener, but why the sudden change in heart?"

"Well with that whole Principal thing two days ago I realised we have a lot in common." Gohan cocked an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Stop me if I upset or anger you in any sort of way but, my father abandoned me too. He left about five years ago, saying that he had another family that he loved more than my Mum and me."

"I'm sorry Sharpener."

"Nahh, its okay. Its actually kind of better without him around anymore. My mum's happier and stuff and that's all that really matters to me." Gohan chuckled lightly.

"I guess we do have a lot in common. The only reason I stayed at home as long as I did with dad there was because I thought he was making my Mum happy as well as my younger brother."

"Hmmm."

So? Friends?" He offered his hands to Sharpener.

"Sharpener smiled and shook Gohan's hand. "Friends."

"Okay everybody were going to head out now so get ready for the ride." The teacher said as he got on the bus. The class Cheered and Whooped as the bus started down the street.

* * *

SON HOUSE

"Goten, time to get ready, the class will be here soon." Chi Chi called up the stairs. All she got was silence. Confused she walked up stairs to her youngest room. Opening the door she found it empty.

"Goten?" silence.

"Oh no." Chi Chi ran down stairs and outside.

"Goku!" She called out for her husband.

"What Chi Chi?" she turned and saw her husband in the roof looking down at her with interest"

"Goten's gone."

"What?"

"I went up to his room to tell him to get ready and he wasn't there." She heard him sigh.

"Chi you're just over reacting, I'm sure he is out playing with Chilby or something."

"I'M NOT OVER REACTING GOKU! I KNOW WHEN ONE OF MY SONS HAVE GONE OUT TO PLAY AND WHEN THEY HAVE JUST LEFT! GOTEN IS GONE!" she threw one of her shoes at Goku.

'I'll go out and look for him if you want?"

"No! He left because of last night. He wont come willingly if it's you that is looking for him." She went back inside the house. 'It's a good thing Gohan will be here soon' was all she thought.

* * *

ON THE BUS

Gohan groaned as they neared the end of the dirt road. Just five minutes away was his former home and his stupid father.

The trip hadn't bee bad at all, he spent most of the time talking to Sharpener, quickly becoming good friends. Eraser and Videl had occasionally joined their conversations, putting in their thoughts on the topic.

"Alright kids when we get off the bus we have to walk the rest of the way. Its only a five minute walk so stop your groaning," the bus came to a stop and all the teens filed off the bus.

"Okay lets get going." All the teenager's followed eagerly. After about a half an hour walk with lots of complaining about the teacher lying everyone arrived outside the Son house. After making sure all of the teens were presentable Mr. Aiew knocked on the door.

The door burst open revealing a woman wearing a traditional Japanese style dress

"Hello everyone I am Chi Chi son." She said bowing to the class. She got a few hellos in response. She scanned the group until she found who she was looking for. Walking forward she gave Gohan a hug, making the class confused.

"Hi mum." Gohan said, hugging her back.

"That's your Mum Gohan?"

"Yes Eraser." He said letting go of his Mum.

"So that means that your father is here too right?

"Unfortunately."

"Gohan!" Gohan looked at his Mum confused at her sudden use of his name.

"What?"

"Gotens missing."

"What? Why? Goten doesn't run away." Gohan started pacing as the class and Chi Chi watched intently.

"Your father and I got into a fight last night, and Goku said some bad things and Goten heard."

Gohan started towards the forest. "Gohan where are you going?"

"To find Goten."

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for the long update again, but hopefully this chapter will be better that my last one. I mean I re-read it and I think I literally died inside because of it. :D **

**Anyway I've chosen the villain for the story. Hopefully you'll be happy.**

**Anyway I put that twist camp thing in here because I was bored with going form just place to place so here they are in one place for two weeks!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	10. An Emotional day

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTORS. I DON'T PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.

* * *

**

"Goten!?" Gohan shouted as he ran through the forest that surrounded his home.

He couldn't find his little brother anywhere, he had already tried Chiby's nest and the cave that Icarus uses.

'God damn it! What the hell did Dad do?!' he thought as he ran past the tree with a huge hole in its side.

"Goten!?" He called out again, this had to be one of the worst mornings in his life. Just having to get up and actually come on this trip was a chore.

"Nimbus!" He yelled out for the yellow cloud. He saw a stream of gold appear in the sky and smiled when Nimbus came a stop in front of him,.

"Nimbus, I need you to help me look for Goten. He ran away this morning and I really need some help." He asked the yellow cloud. Gohan sighed in relief as the cloud rose up into the air and took off in front of him.

Gohan searched for hours, he couldn't find his little brother anywhere.

"Why does he have to be suppressing his ki?" Gohan groaned as he walked past the mouth of a cave. Gohan stopped and backtracked to the cave.

"Well what do you know." He said to himself as he looked around the cave at his surroundings. He had used this cave when he was training with Piccolo.

He smiled as he walked into the cave, he traced his hands over the markings he had made on the cave walls all those years ago. He stopped when he heard a soft sniffling. He followed the sound until he came to the end of the cave. He jumped at what he saw.

There was his younger brother curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. The sight brought tears to Gohan's eyes. He had never seen his younger brother look so broken before.

Quietly Gohan walked up to Goten and sat down next to him. Goten having not heard his brother's approach still cried softly. He was surprised when he was bought into an embrace. He looked up and saw his brother's concerned face looking at him. Gohan smiled sadly and hugged Goten tighter to his chest, resting his head on his brothers.

"What happened Goten?" he asked as his brother cried harder into his chest.

"D-daddy. He was y-yelling at Mummy and said really mean things!" Goten fisted his brothers shirt.

"What did he say?"

"He said that…..Mummy turned you against him……and…….and that she made you hate him." Gohan clenched his teeth in anger. What the fuck was his father thinking!

"Was that all he said Goten?" Gohan felt Goten shake his head. He sighed.

"What else did he say?"

"H-He said that Mummy turned his only……..his only……..HIS ONLY SON AGAINST HIM!" Goten yelled as he sobbed into Gohan's shoulder, hugging his brother harder than he ever had before.

"He said that!" Gohan said quietly to himself, his eyes wide and his breath uneven. He hugged Goten tighter.

Goten pulled back a few minutes later and looked at Gohan.

"Am I adopted?" he asked Gohan. Said teen's grew wide again and frantically shock his head no.

"No Goten."

"Then….then why did Daddy say that?" he asked again.

"Because he is a fool, Goten."

"A fool?" Gohan nodded his head.

"He's a fool for not noticing you Goten and for paying attention to you." Gohan poked Goten in the nose. "You Goten are the greatest kid I have ever met."

Goten pointed to himself confused. Gohan nodded his head again.

"Yes you. You're the greatest little brother anybody could ask for, your fun, energetic, smart, loyal and you have a good heart." He said as he smiled a Goten.

"But that is how everyone describes Daddy. Am I going to turn out like him?" Gohan shook his head.

"No, because you are different to him Goten."

"How so?" Gohan laughed at the look on his little brothers face.

"Your different because your you." He said spreading his arms wide.

"I'm me?"

"Yep. Goten whatever people tell you always have to be true to your self. You might look like Dad, but you aren't him. Always be true to your-self Goten. Never try to be someone that people expect you to be." He said as he rested his forehead against Goten's, poking his nose once more.

"Besides," he said standing up holding Goten in his arms. "You're a super Saiyan! How could not be brother!?" He smiled as he watched his younger brother laugh.

As they walked out of the cave Gohan could see that they had only half an hour until the sun went down. Putting Goten on the ground Gohan called nimbus.

When the golden cloud reached them it danced circles around Goten, who laughed and jumped up on nimbus. Gohan smiled.

"Hey Goten, why don't we race home?"

"YEAH!" Goten went to jump down before he was stopped by Gohan.

"You stay on nimbus Goten. I'll run while you and nimbus fly." Goten nodded eagerly.

"The only rule is that you aren't aloud to go above the tree's." Gohan said as he crossed his arms.

"Awww. Why big brother?!" Goten asked as he pouted.

"Because my class is the one doing to survival camp out here, for the next two weeks. I don't want the class to see you riding a yellow cloud."

"Your gonna be here for the next two weeks!?" Gohan nodded and laughed when his brother let a happy whoop.

"So the end of the race will be at the hill above our house okay?" Again Goten nodded his head.

"Okay."

"1, 2, 3, GO!!" The two burst forth and ran/flew through the forest.

* * *

WITH THE CLASS.

"Where is he?" Chi Chi asked pacing back and forth.

"Please Mrs. Son, come and sit down." Eraser asked from he position around the fire that Goku had built.

"How can I sit down when both of my boys are missing?" she asked while she glared at Goku. Who like everyone else decided to sit down.

"Mrs. Son, please sit down. You're going to make your self sick." Videl said walking over to her.

Chi Chi sighed. "I know. I'm just so worried about them."

"We know,." Sharpner who walked over and took her gently by the shoulders. "But you have to sit down, Videl is right you are going to make your self sick.

Chi Chi aloud he self to be guided towards the fire.

* * *

WITH GOHAN

Gohan laughed as he jumped over a fallen tree. He and Goten had been racing for the ten minutes and he was behind.

Goten laughed as nimbus did a spiral to avoid another branch. "Do it again Nimbus!"

Gohan smiled when he heard his younger brother's voice. It was good to see him normal again.

When Gohan reached the hill he laughed when he saw Goten there already.

"Looks like you beat me squirt." He said messing up his brother's hair.

"Yep!" Gohan smiled and picked him up and sent nimbus away with a nod. he looked over the hill and saw his class around a fire. He looked at Goten and saw that he was asleep.

He smiled and headed down the hill towards the class and his parents.

* * *

WITH THE CLASS.

Chi Chi looked at the kids around her. They had already dispersed into their own little clicks. Goku had gone inside after a few minutes so she was left alone with the babbling teens.

When she heard foot steps behind she whirled around and gasped.

"Gohan! Goten." She yelled getting the attention of the teens.

Stepping forward Gohan smiled at his mother.

"Hey."

"Is he okay?" she asked as she took youngest son in her arms.

"He was pretty bad when I found him but he is okay now." He said while rubbing his neck.

"Where was he?" she asked as the teens surrounded the two.

"In a cave about three hours south of here."

"How did he get that far!?"

"He's a kid Mum, he's resourceful." He said looking at Goten. "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, I guess he told you huh." Chi Chi said, putting Goten down near the fire.

"Yes, he did. Now where the hell is he!?"

"Gohan calm down."

"You expect me to be calm after what he said to you and Goten?!"

"No, but you cant do this in front of your class Gohan." Chi Chi reasoned, motioning to the class.

Gohan grumbled and sat down next to Goten. Chi Chi sighed and walked over to the class.

"I'm sorry for the trouble today. Don't mind Gohan, he just gets this way whenever something happens to Goten or me." She said, looking at her son.

"There is no need to be sorry Mrs. Son." Said Eraser.

"Please, call me Chi Chi."

"Alright then, Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi when's dinner gonna be ready. I'm hungry!" the group turned to the door of the Son home to see Goku there rubbing his stomach.

"I'll have dinner ready when you go catch it!" Chi Chi said angrily.

Goku groaned. "Cant Gohan catch it?"

"I'm not going to go and catch you dinner you bastard." Gohan said with out taking his eyes off Goten.

The class looked at Gohan surprised.

"Gohan! You found Goten!" Goku said happily walking towards his son.

"Yeah, and I also heard what you said to him." Gohan coldly.

Goku stopped and bowed his head. "I didn't mean to say it."

"But you did, and you said those things about Mum as well, so as far as I'm concerned you don't get to go near Goten."

"I was only confronting Chi about what she did to you!" he yelled at Gohan.

"Like what? Take care of me for seven years all on her own? Raise me? Give me a bed? Feed me? Oh my God she's the daughter of the Devil!" Gohan yelled sarcastically at his father?

"It wouldn't surprise me if she was." Gohan turned and saw Krillin, Tien and Yamcha at the edge of the forest.

"What are you doing here?"

"To help with the camp." Tien said as he and the others walked passed Gohan and into the Son house. "Chi Chi, go and make your self useful and make us some dinner." Goku said as he walked into the house.

Gohan growled and started towards the house. "Gohan!" Chi Chi yelled.

"What?"

"Sit down!" she pointed the spot next to Goten.

"Your just gonna let him get away with that?" Gohan gestured towards the house.

"There is no point in fighting your father Gohan, he wont listen." She said as she walked to the forest.

"Where are you going Chi Chi?" Videl asked.

"To get Goku his dinner." She sighed.

"What! No no no no!" Gohan waved his hands in front of himself as he walked towards his mother. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and lead her towards the fire.

"You sit here and rest." Gohan turned to his class.

"Sorry you had to see that. I at least expected him to act civil while company is here." He apologised.

"God I can see why you hate that ass." Sharpener said, sitting down next to Chi Chi.

"Hmmm, I can see why you left." Videl agreed.

"Are you okay Chi Chi?" Eraser asked.

Chi Chi turned. "Oh yes I'm alright dear. Its not the first time." Eventually the class was once again seated around the fire.

"Oh, hey where's Gohan?" The class turned to house when they heard sounds of a fight.

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry about the ending there but I didn't really know how to end this chapter.**

**Anyway the next chapter the villain will be revealed and all that so wait for the next chapter.**

**Anyway **

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	11. True Intentions

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ AND DON'T PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**

**Please don't kill me.

* * *

**

"Its all going to plan. Every thing is falling into place."

"Joy, are you playing the watching game?

"Oh but dear sister, life is a game. And I love to watch it unravel." 17 stood from the bushes and tossed the binoculars to the side.

18 snorted. "Oh yes, you also love to meddle."

"All in the brains the dear Dr. put in my head." Said 17 tapping his head.

"If I recall you tore the dear doctors brain out of his head." Said 18 walking closer to bush, peering over the side.

"Yes, I believe I did do that. It was necessary, we had gotten all we needed from him." He joined his sister overlooking the bush.

"The old bastards back up plan for us? Oh yes I absolutely love this plan." 18 rolled her eyes.

"Please you can't say you haven't enjoyed this? We've turned friends and family against each other! Just a prod here and a few whispers and injection there and boom! We've created a new blood feud! Were practically modern Shakespeare writers." 17 said while over looking the Son household.

18 nodded her head.

"I mean who would have thought that something as simple as this could turn Goku, the great protector, into a arrogant man as much of a match for Vegeta." 17 smiled as he held a small syringe.

"Ah good Dr. Gero, you gave us a second chance. The only thing you ever did right."

_FLASHBACK_

_The scent of death was a welcome to him as he walked through the fallen debris and broken dead bodies. He smirked as he felt the blood of the game's pawns on his hands, it seeping into the cracks of his artificial skin._

_He threw his head up and took a deep breath, letting the purely serene feeling fill him up. Ah causing death and destruction is surely a wonderful thing. Taking long strides he kept on his course, not caring anymore if he trode on any fallen bodies._

_He smirked as he saw his target, quickening his pace he was soon in front of him. The body in front of him was broken. His legs were bent and out of place, the arms were ripped and torn the shreds and the blood covering his body was beginning to harden and crack. In word he was a mess._

_Vegeta was a mess._

_Squatting down in front of him 17 smirked. "How you doing Sayain?"_

_Grunting In pain Vegeta managed to open an eye and glare at 17. "Better than you on a bad day you can opener." _

"_Uh uh uh uh, don't me rude vegeta. I only want one little thing from you." 17 scolded wagging his finger back and forth._

"_And what might that be?" Vegeta said sneering._

"_Oh just apart of your make up." Before Vegeta could retort 17 flipped him on his back and quickly jabbed a needle into Vegeta's spine, causing him to scream in pain._

"_H-How?"_

"_How am I able to get this needle into your back?" Supplied 17. "My creator made this before I killed him, it was made specifically for a Sayain. This metal will not brake when it comes into contact with your skin." 17 pulled back the plunger and watched as the spinal fluid dance into it._

_Smirking 17 put Vegeta back onto his back and slapped him mockingly on the face. "This might come in handy some day. You should feel privileged to be apart of a greater plan for us._

_Vegeta sneered again and spat on 17 face. Leaving his crimson blood on 17 pristine face. Wiping the blood from his face with a scowl he quickly stood and pressed his foot against Vegetas neck._

"_You are of no use to me now. Say good night Prince of Sayains." Applying more pressure to Vegetas neck he swiftly turned his foot until he heard the satisfying crack of the neck breaking. God, he loved that sound. _

_Chuckling he turned and left the scene, leaving behind the body of the bloody and broken Prince of Sayains._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I can't believe that the me in this time married that stupid midget with the bad haircut."

17 snorted. "At least he has hair in this time."

"I must be bewitched or something."

"Or maybe you just went crazy with out me."

"Or maybe I came to my senses and took things into my hands."

"It looks like you took many things into you own hands."

"Shut up. Anyway when did you inject that into Goku?" she asked gesturing to the vile in 17 hands.

"When he was blubbering on that couch in his house. Had to be the easiest thing I have ever had to do in my life."

"Well an unmotivated Sayain is a weak Sayain."

"Well, I see you did your part with injecting the three lackeys?"

"Easy as pie. Simply slipped it into their food and drinks."

"Good. Now lets watch the game play out."

"That's not fair 17, we already now what going to happen."

"Nothings writing in stone my dear sister."

"Who would write something in stone?

"Moses."

"Who's Moses?"

'He led people through the sea. He actually parted it."

"Why would he do that?"

"To lead people through the sea"

"Why?

The two androids from the future continued to bicker up on the hill surrounding the Son home.

* * *

WITH GOHAN

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gohans voice was soft but stead. His stance in front of his and father and the people he grew up around confident and ready for any sort of attack.

"I was merely staking my dominance over the woman. She is only around for pleasure and sustenance of food." Goku stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Food and pleasure? How about love and loyalty! She has loved you and has always stayed by your side. Even when you weren't by hers." Gohan said advancing on his father only to be blocked by Yamcha, Tien and Krillen.

Smirking Goku stood up and stopped behind his childhood friends. "I don't see why you fight for so much halfbreed. She is a human and will never be worthy to be in my presence for what you call love and loyalty. As I said food and pleasure."

'That's quite some big talk for hiding behind a race of people that you yourself just said are unworthy."

"These people have proved themselves as warriors and are therefore allowed to be in my presence. You however." Goku sneered at his son. "Are an abomination to our kind. You don't have the privilege to be in my presence."

"I may be an "Abomination" as you called it, but the thing you have to live with is that-" Leaning over Tiens shoulder and into his fathers face Goha whispered. "I'm you abomination."

Sneering in disgust Goku spat on Gohans face.

"Very civilised." Gohan said as he wiped his cheek clean of his fathers saliva.

"I don't need to be civilised. I am a true warrior that and I have proved myself again and again. I am better than you."

"You are still a 3rd class warrior you clown." Vegeta said as he entered the small home.

"Prince Vegeta!" Goku rushed forward and dropped to his knees in front of his Prince.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you bow to me Kakarott I wish to speak with alone."

"Of couse!" jumping to his feet Goku followed Vegeta into the living room.

* * *

WITH ANDROIDS

"Who would have thought that by taking the arrogant genes out of an arrogant Sayain and then injecting it into a submissive Sayain could turn that person into such a bad ass?"

**Please do kill me!**

**I had to re work all of my plot for this story to work and it took much longer than expected!**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	12. AN

Disclaimer. Whatever I don't own anything and don't profit.

Okay so I know your all angry at me for not updating but I really don't like where my stories are going so I'm re-writing them.

In 'How can I call you father?' I have just gone everywhere without thinking and I've pissed my self off about it. I actually wrote this story when I didn't get on with my father. I still don't but I'm pretty much over my anger so I'm going to tone it down and not make Goku out to be such an ass.

In 'Just a mask' I have decided that I want them older seeing as how I chose who Takeru will be paired with, and I like Daisuke now so I'm rethinking a lot of it.

'Future changes' will stay up because I like it and I've stuck to my story line but it wont be updated frequently seeing as how I have exams coming up in a couple of weeks and my teachers are like saying how important it is and blah blah blah.

'Now The World Knows' is the same as 'Future Changes.'

So sorry!

DragonShenron


End file.
